Unfettered viral infection and proliferation afflicts most aspects of human life. For example, health and vitality are indirectly impacted by unchecked microbial growth. In this respect, viruses cause food and water spoilage and associated sickness. Viruses also reduce food yield and safety and hinder agriculture and aquaculture. Of course, viruses represent a direct health threat as well, insofar as they are causative agents of many human and animal diseases. Many approaches to controlling viral growth and proliferation have been described. Indeed, one of the hallmarks of the last century of medicine is the development of antibiotic and antiviral agents. However, many such agents are rapidly losing their effectiveness as viruses evolve resistance to such agents. Well-known examples of this acquired resistance include influenza and immunodeficiency viruses (e.g., HIV, SIV, FIV, etc.). Furthermore, many antiviral agents have undesired side effects and pose attendant health concerns over extended periods of time. In light of the state of the art, there continues to exist a need for methods and compounds to control viral replication and proliferation, particularly to control or treat viral diseases.
The invention provides a method, compounds, and compositions for inhibiting the replication or proliferation of a virus. In accordance with the invention, at least one cannabichromene derivative is used to treat (e.g., exposed to) the virus, a host cell, or an infected cell under conditions sufficient to inhibit the replication or proliferation of the virus. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent upon reading the following description of the invention and from the drawings.